But you're not a cop!
by socks-lost
Summary: Spoilers for 3x01. A take on their second meeting. Don't want to spoil the episode if you haven't seen it so there's a bigger summary inside. One-shot.


**A/N: **So how was that premiere? It was awesome! Anyways, I wrote this quickly because every time think about The Hooker Scene I keep laughing. And then after I'm done laughing I think how hilarious it might've been when Jane got transferred to homicide and Maura saw 'Tiffany' in her morgue in normal clothes/a suit and then I get into another giggle fit. I hope someone else writes something similar because this is just too hilarious for there only to be one fic about it and because I don't think I'm all that funny. Also it's totally weird to think of Jane as a homicide rookie. And it's even weirder to think Maura's been working homicide longer than her.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters. Not making money. Etc.

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles was in the middle of an autopsy when she heard the double doors to her morgue open. She didn't look up immediately. She put the intestines she was holding on the scale. She'd been working with the Boston Homicide detectives for a while now. She knew all of their faces and what each of their presence felt like when she was surveying a scene or a body or while in the morgue. But the person invading her morgue didn't have the same atmospheric presence as the others and the person's scent was distinctly feminine. With her interest peaked she finally looked up from her work. Then she felt like she got slapped in the face. The woman standing before her was tall and lanky, standing in clean pressed slacks a white crisp button up shirt and a charcoal blazer. But then Maura's eyes traveled up to the woman's face and her jaw dropped. Maura never forgot a face. It was a curse and blessing with her job but even if she didn't have that special talent she knew she wouldn't forget this particular woman's face. With high cheek bones, unbelievable dark eyes, and tan skin, the woman was not easily forgettable. "If you're looking for the Vice unit you are in the wrong place." Maura said quietly while she moved around the dead body.

The other woman raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" She looked around as if to double check she was in the morgue. "I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place."

"Shouldn't you be accompanied by an escort while in the building?" Maura still hadn't forgotten how rude Tiffany was to her in the division one café all those months ago.

"What are you talking about?" The more the woman talked the more Maura thought that the name Tiffany didn't quite fit her. Her voice was rough, like each word had gone through gravel. Tiffany sounded too dainty to come close to fitting her.

"If you don't leave I'm going to have to call security to have you removed."

'Tiffany' blinked once then twice. "Have I offended you in some way, Doctor?"

"Rizzoli, what's taking you so long?" Detective Vince Korsak barked while coming through the doors. By this point Maura was very confused and bewildered. Korsak looked between the two women. He saw the flabbergasted glare on his new partners face and the confounded look on Dr. Isles' face. "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli." He pointed to his partner. "She's new to the homicide unit."

Jane extended her hand. "Yeah, I think you got me confused with someone else." She said with a laugh.

"But you're not a cop!" Maura exclaimed taking her safety goggles off completely ignoring the hand before her.

"Excuse me?" Jane hissed taking a threatening step forward. "Like hell I'm not!" Korsak stuck his arm between the two women. He hadn't worked with Jane long but her reputation of being a hothead preceded her. He was afraid of what was going to happen if he didn't step in. Something in the back of Jane's mind clicked into place when she saw the medical examiner take her visor and glasses off. She remembered fighting Stanley over coffee and a gloved hand reaching over to give her money. "You're the one that tried to give me money in the cafe!" Korsak dropped his hand now looking at the ME in shock. Had she tried to pay for Jane's services while she was undercover? Surely BPD wouldn't hire someone that had a record like that? None of this made any sense. Jane jabbed a finger at the honey blond taking another step forward ignoring Korsak. "Yeah! You told me I needed to eat yogurt and some leafy greens because I had a vitamin D deficiency, which I don't by the way! I got it checked by a doctor!" Korsak was beginning to see what the officers and detectives in the drug unit meant when the coined the moniker Rizzoli Wrath. If looks could kill he would have to arrest his partner for homicide and the powers that be in Boston would have to find a new chief medical examiner.

Maura put her hand to the bridge of her nose shaking her head. "I am so confused."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Let me break it down for you. I. Was. Undercover." She said separating each word. "I was a detective in the Drug Control Unit. I just transferred to homicide." She put her hands on her hips.

The change in stance moved the detective's blazer to the side allowing Maura to see the gold badge on the woman's right hip and the gun on her left. "Oh." Was all Maura could say.

"Yeah, oh." Jane countered sarcastically.

"Jane's my new partner." Korsak said trying not to laugh. "Do you have the tox screen results, Doc?"

"I do not have the results." Maura replied automatically, her head was still reeling.

"Okay, let me know when you do." Korsak said nodding his head before turning to go with a slightly amused expression on his face.

Jane turned to follow him still in a huff. "Detective Rizzoli?" She turned around at the sound of Maura's voice. Maura took a few steps so she was standing in front of the raven haired woman. "I'm sorry to get off on the wrong hand. I'm Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner. I look forward to working with you on future cases!" She extended her hand with a bright smile.

Jane raised an eyebrow at the doctor. This woman standing in front of her was not someone she expected to be working in a morgue with dead people. She was too put together. But then Jane noticed something else hidden behind the woman's smile in her eyes, something that she was sure not a whole lot of people cared to look for. But she was a detective, a good one too, and she saw it. She couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was but she knew in her gut whatever it was was what drove the doctor there. Everyone has their secrets, she guessed. She smiled quickly before speaking. "I think you mean foot." She shook Maura's hand. "I look forward to working with you too, Dr. Isles." Jane said with a nod before letting go of Maura's hand and following her partner out the door.


End file.
